


Date Night

by Das (dasniper4145)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Funny, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasniper4145/pseuds/Das





	Date Night

It was a lovely Friday evening. Charleen had been planning on this date for almost three weeks now. She was dressed up in her best dress, and she had even looked up a few tutorials to make sure her makeup was on point. She was to meet with Stephen, her partner, at Gazoli’s Fine Italian Restaurant. It’s the fanciest place in town, and it takes forever to get a reservation. Afterwards, they were going to go out to the park to watch the stars for a bit. The weather called for rain later, but not until well after they got back home to have more than a bit of fun. 

 

She knew Stephen had gone out to a rent a tux place and gotten himself a fancy suit for this night as well. She was looking forward to seeing her handsome man in a well fitted tuxedo.

 

She walked into the restaurant and noticed that, as usual, it was quite busy. She didn’t mind however, as she had made prior reservation well in advance. She was brought to a table well in the back, near a window overlooking the park they would go to later. You see, the entire city had been built on a river in a valley. The farther you got from the river, the higher you were. The park was built right along the river, and this restaurant had been built right on its edge. The way the window was facing gave a beautiful view of the park, the river, and a gorgeous sunset. There was only one thing wrong with the picturesque moment:

 

Stephen wasn’t there.

 

Charleen knew he hadn’t forgotten. After all, the man had a photographic memory. Its how he got his job as the secretary of the Mayor. 

 

“Brrrring!”

 

Her phone went off, startling her slightly. She fetched it from her little purse she brought with her. Checking the message, it read:

 

(“Sorry, work was awful. I simply don't think I can make it to dinner tonight. I'm just now leaving the office.”)

 

She frowned, disappointed. Then, a spark of inspiration. She got up just as a waiter came by. 

“ma’am? Is there anything I can get you?”

She began to tell him no, that her date wasn't showing before she stopped herself.

“as a matter of fact, yes…”

 

She smiled as she waited for her request to be completed.

 

\----

 

He was exhausted. On top of everything else he had to deal with today, he had to cancel the very special dinner plans with his partner. He hoped she was having a nice enough time by herself.

 

Surely she wouldn't abandon such nice reservations.As he walked up to his front door he noticed a light on in the living room.  _ That's strange. It's not like Charleen to forget the lights.  _ He opened the door and noticed that it wasn't actually the living room, but light shining from the connected kitchen. Setting down his laptop bag on the table at the door, he began into the kitchen. 

 

Sitting on the little kitchen table, just big enough for two plates, were two covered dishes. He then noticed the smell. Something breaded and fried wafted into him. As he stood there in the doorway taking it all in, he failed to notice his girlfriend sneaking up behind him. She slipped her arms around his waist, pressing herself against him and giving him a kiss on the back of the neck.

 

Twisting his head around to give her a peck on the cheek as she rested her head on his shoulder, he asked quietly “what's all this then?”

 

“Well, since we couldn't go to the restaurant-”

 

She swept around him, waltzing over to the trays.

 

“I brought the restaurant to us.”

 

As she said that, she lifted the covers. One revealed a dish of eggplant Parmesan, his favorite. The other, fettuccine Alfredo, her favorite.   
  
He then noticed that his partner wasn't wearing the fancy dress he was sure she got. Rather she wore a comfortable t-shirt and a pair of his running shorts.

 

“Oh, Charleen… thank you so much!”

 

She held up a hand.

 

“Oh wait, there's more.” 

 

As she said this, she stuck a hand under the table, fumbled around for a second, and brought it back up revealing a wine bottle and two glasses. He just smiled, tearing up a bit. After the day he had, this felt like heaven to be so loved.

 

“Now, come on and sit down. Foods getting cold.”

 

At that, they both sat down and began munching on their meals, talking about their days between bites.

  
  


\--

  
  
  


A few hours later saw them sitting on the couch. Stephen removed his dress shirt in favor of only his white undershirt and slacks. Stephen cuddled against Charleens back. He propped himself up to see the movie playing with his elbow.  Charleen held a bucket of ice cream, alternating between putting a spoonful in her mouth and his.   
  
The movie was a favorite of theirs, Hot Fuzz. It was just wrapping up, and Stephen began holding her tighter and tighter, pressing himself into her back.   
  
Charleen went to put another spoonful into her partners mouth when she missed. She felt cool, wet lips press against her neck, before she felt a soft nip.  she put the ice cream and the spoon down on the ground in front of the couch. Then she turned herself around enough to look at the offender with half lidded eyes.  
  
He looked back at her, innocently. They both leaned in for a kiss, that became deeper and deeper. In moments, his hands began traveling down her neck, to her spine. Following it, his fingers found her hips. He held them there for a second while her hands did a back exploration of their own, finally resting themselves on the small of his back.   
  
They released each other's lips for a moment as they readjusted themselves. She was on top of him, and he held on to her.  
  
She quickly began the kiss again, with renewed vigor. He replied in kind.   
  
His fingers found their way up and under her shirt, peeling it off her slowly, before she released his lips and took it off herself. She then proceeded to take his shirt off as well.   
  
Reengaging the kiss, she began to slide off her shorts. He began undoing his slacks at the same time.  
  
There were some rather loud noises coming from their little apartment in the city, and all were quite happy.   
  
If Stephen was exhausted before, then he was absolutely drained now, yet he felt quite content with himself.  
  
Charleen lay on top of him, panting.

 

“Did you enjoy that?” He managed to get out between huffs. She nodded her head.

“Did you?” He nodded his head.

 

They both smiled before giving each other a light peck. 

 

What a nice date night.


End file.
